Vehicles, such as automobiles, may stop along a roadside for various different reasons. For instance, when traveling along a highway, vehicles may stop for various reasons, such as at a rest stop, to make a phone call, to research the area, because the driver has missed an exist, or for various emergency reasons, such as a flat tire, low fuel, or other mechanical issue. Obtaining roadside assistance can be difficult when in an unfamiliar area. Accordingly, convention systems may offer roadside assistance. However, these conventional systems often do not distinguish between vehicles being stopped for an urgent situation or a non-urgent situation. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to identify a type of issue causing a vehicle to stop and provide different types of assistance based on the type of issue.